beyondtheleyendfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chapter II: The Birth of the Dragon
Tras haber aceptado colaborar con Marx, este hizo una serie de pruebas de resistencia en David (resistencia al dolor, a presión, psicológica, etc.) y viendo que su resistencia era muy superior a la de un humano normal decidió suministrar todas las Branch of Sin de una sola inyección, obviamente era demasiada presión y seria extremadamente doloroso el procedimiento pero David acepto decidido a derrotar lo antes posible a Wretched Egg. - Branch of Sin, Bear, Gorilla, Hummingbird, Tiger, Crow, Peacock, Ostich, Woodpecker… - Decía Marx mientras recogía diferentes muestras de sangre en una misma jeringa. - ¿Por qué tienen nombre de animales? – Pregunto David, a lo que contesto Marx: - Es el nombre que se les dio por la apariencia de sus técnicas, si todo va en marca como lo planeamos te mostrare a lo que me refiero muy pronto. - ¿Hay se encuentra la Branch of Sin de Wretched Egg? – Pregunto David, Marx explico: - Tenemos muestras de todos los Deadmen a excepción del de Wretched Egg, solo se que lo llaman Branch of Sin Origin. Marx deposito la sangre recogida en un aparato, el cual empezó a revolver la sangre y múltiples agujas que tenía dicho aparato se encajaron en el cuerpo de David, introduciendo la sangre revuelta en distintos puntos de su sistema sanguíneo. El dolor era increíble, David gritaba y temblaba del dolor, pero estaba amarrado de las extremidades para contenerlo. Casi se desmaya pero pudo superar esa dura prueba, Marx lo felicito por lograrlo y le mostro distintos videos e imágenes de personas usando sus propias Branch of Sin. - Estos son los pocos registros que pudimos rescatar de Deadman Wonderland, una prisión la cual ahora está en ruinas, intenta aprender las habilidades que están en estos archivos. – Le explico Marx, David acento con la cabeza aun adolorido por las inyecciones. Entreno por casi un año aprendiendo las distintas Branch of Sin, que poseía, sus pros, sus contras, y como usarlas a la perfección en combate. Marx le informo que esta sería su prueba final, se enfrentaría al AXD (AntiXDeadmen definitivo), un robot hecho para contrarrestar cualquier Branch of Sin de la cual tenían acceso, David se alegró en lugar de preocuparse ya que con eso estaría seguro de poder derrotar a Wretched Egg. - Por cierto antes de que inicie el entrenamiento, aun no le has puesto nombre a tu Branch of Sin – Dijo Marx mientras él y sus asistentes preparaban todo desde la cabina de control de la sala de entrenamiento, David que ya estaba en la sala dijo: - Hmmmm, no he pensado en eso… ¡Ya se! Que tal “Dragón” – Contesto David - ¿Dragón? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con curiosidad Marx, a lo que contesto David - Solo porque no me imagino otra criatura más fuerte que un dragón y eso es lo que quiero convertirme, en el más fuerte de los Deadmen – Contesto David, Marx solo soltó una pequeña risa y acciono el AntiXDeadmen advirtiéndole que él no tiene control sobre la máquina, la única forma de detenerlo sería desconectando toda la corriente lo cual demoraría unos minutos. - No será necesario - Contesto David mientras se cortaba el brazo izquierdo con una navaja añadida a su dedo pulgar derecho. Comenzó la batalla, David corre esquivando los disparos de ácido corrosivo que lanzaba el AXD y exclamo “Branch of Sin: Crow” apareciendo una enorme cuchilla en su brazo izquierdo y se lanzó contra el AXD para cortarlo de un tajo, pero, el robot reacciono con una espada vibratoria que deshizo la cuchilla con solo tocarla. - Esa es una tecnología nuestra, deshace cualquier Branch of Sin a excepción de Origin. – Informo Marx desde la cabina. - ¡¿Y ahora me lo dice?! – Reclamo David mientras esquivaba la cuchilla. En ese momento por esquivar la cuchilla, resbalo y quedo justo en frente del cañón que escupía acido, entonces David uso la Branch of Sin: Turtle creando un caparazón de escudo y salvándose por poco, después le lanzo dicho caparazón al AXD, esta se protegió con la espada, entonces David salto y s de su espalda aparecieron un par de alas (Branch of Sin: Eagle) con las cuales voló encima del robot y ya que la espada vibratoria estaba ocupada con el caparazón, David uso Branch of Sin: Woodpecker, convirtiendo la cuchilla de sangre que tenía en su brazo izquierdo en un proyectil de sangre lanzándolo en contra del robot, perforándolo desde arriba. - Se acabó – Exclamo David, a lo que Marx contesto riéndose: - No creas que es tan sencillo. El robot seguía de pie, con grandes daños y una herida enorme pero de pie, en ese momento David dijo: -Branch of Sin: Owl Pero no había sangre cerca de David por lo que creyó Marx que había fallado su técnica, sin embargo, en ese segundo, el robot estallo en pedazos, entonces por los datos que obtuvo el sistema entendieron lo que paso Marx y sus ayudantes, David al lanzar la bala de sangre, no dejo de controlarla en ningún momento y ya estando dentro la transformo en un proyectil del Branch of Sin: Owl, la cual explota como una granada y siendo que por dentro no tenía ningún blindaje el robot sucumbió. Impactado por los resultados Marx felicito a David diciéndole que había cumplido todas sus expectativas. David guardo toda la sangre de vuelta a su interior, y cuando lo hizo un ayudante de Marx le disparo un poderoso sedante a David durmiéndolo. Main Page